Un soir d'alcool
by Leikkona
Summary: Alucard x Julius - Un soir, de l'alcool, des regrets et quelques sentiments qu'on n'osait pas dévoiler...


Hm... Alors, non, ni Alucard, ni Julius ne m'appartiennent, déjà. Sinon, j'aurais déjà tué l'artworkeur de Dawn of Sorrow _  
Une idée qui m'est venue comme ça. Couple cracké ( Alucard x Julius ), mais c'est pas grave : je l'aime bien.  
Pour l'ambiance, mettez Roxanne (The Police) ou Angie (The Rolling Stones), juste pour la musique, pas les paroles...!

________________________________________________________

-Dis, Alucard...  
-Combien de verres avez-vous bu?  
-On s'en fout, des verres. Dis...  
-Non. Combien de verres avez-vous bu?  
Il secoua sa main, vaguement, en souriant.  
-J'ai perdu le compte.  
-Je m'en serais douté...  
-Tu m'embrasses?  
-Julius, vous êtes ivre.  
-Je sais. Tu m'embrasses?  
-Julius!  
-Qu'est-ce que ça change, que je sois ivre ou non?  
Le demi-vampire soupira, le sourire du Belmont s'agrandit, se teinta d'une douce amertume.  
-Je suis ivre, mais je suis lucide, Alucard. Pas encore assez foutu pour ne pas réfléchir... juste assez pour divaguer...  
Il rit, un rire teinté de jaune et de noir, amer.  
-Julius...  
-Mais suis-je bête! Tu as juste peur de tout perdre, sûrement comme ton père, même si je ne suis pas important ... Ah! Juste ... un autre Belmont, un autre temps...  
-Julius, arrête ça. Tu fais plus que divaguer.  
-Je sais. Alors, tu m'embrasses...?  
-Mais...  
-Ah, oublie tout ça, Alucard.  
Il chercha à tâtons la bouteille, et remplit son verre.  
-Oublie tout ça. Demain matin, j'aurai la gueule de bois, et je ne te parlerai plus jamais de ça. Sauf si tu me retrouve à nouveau en train de boire un verre, bien entendu...  
Savoura l'alcool brûlant. Remplit à nouveau son verre.  
-Tu as l'alcool triste.  
-Je suis triste.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parce que. Parce que je suis âgé, que je suis désespérément idiot et amoureux, et je ne comptes pas les centaines de petites choses accumulées qui... Ah! Plus rien dans la bouteille. Fini pour ce soir! Plus de jérémiades!  
-Julius...  
Il souriait, encore, presque moqueur. Alucard ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, masquant un profond désarroi.  
-Je crois que je vais être incapable de me lever...  
-Je te rapporte une bouteille.  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Une bouteille et un verre propre. Le demi-vampire servit à Julius une rasade plus que généreuse, avant de se mettre au même régime.  
-A deux, la bouteille va être finie plus vite, tu sais.  
-C'est vrai. Je pourrais en ramener d'autres.  
-Tu vas être aussi ivre que moi, Alucard. Ça pourrait être amusant. Tu es toujours sérieux.  
-Même ivre tu es sérieux, Julius.  
-Non : même ivre, je suis triste, mais quand je suis ivre, ça se voit, c'est quand même idiot, hein?  
Il souriait. Comme si c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher, il souriait, avant d'avaler, mouvement mécanique, le contenu de son verre.  
-C'est amusant, tu as arrêté de me vouvoyer.  
-Hum?  
-Je dois vraiment répéter? gémit-il, ennuyé.  
-Non, ça ira... Je n'avais simplement pas remarqué.  
-Je m'en doute, sinon tu te serais, je sais pas, imaginons...  
-Alors, tu m'embrasses?  
-Quand tu as une idée...  
-Je la garde en tête, oui.  
-Et tu pues l'alcool aussi.  
-C'est normal, ça.  
-... Un point pour toi. C'était stupide de l'indiquer.  
-Ton verre est plein, d'ailleurs.  
-Ah? Ah... J'étais sûr de ...  
Sourires. Gêne. Un silence de quelques secondes, puis la reprise du fil de la discussion, de ce drôle de flot incertain généré par l'alcool.  
-Je crois qu'on va être foutus, demain matin, Alucard.  
-J'ai presque envie que tu te souviennes de la conversation.  
-Je crois que je vais avoir honte, rit-il. N'empêche que...  
Le demi-vampire commença à boire lentement son propre verre, mais le chasseur finit, dans un faux-mouvement, par tomber sur son épaule.  
-Julius...  
-Oups?  
Il souriait de toute ses dents. L'autre secoua la tête, amusé.  
-T'es confortable.  
-C'est déjà pas mal.  
-Mais ton col est d'un putain de chiant.  
-Là, Julius, tu commences à vraiment être ivre mort.  
-Je sais. Ça commence à tourner un peu. C'est pas bien grave, hein?  
-Vu ton état, non, je ne pense pas.  
-Alors tu veux bien embrasser un pauvre vieux fou complètement ivre?  
-Julius...  
-Je suis lourd, hein?  
Il ferma les yeux, soupira, sursauta quand une main fine passa dans ses cheveux.  
-Je n'aurais pas dit ça. Tu es juste... ivre. Et touchant.  
-Un vieux fou.  
Sourires, silences, une main toujours égarée dans des cheveux. Un faux-mouvement, une bouteille qui tombe, que l'on ignore. L'odeur de l'alcool, les yeux à demi-clos filtrant la lumière. Des sourires, des soupirs.

Au réveil, un regard mélancolique et désolé de la peine qu'il sait qu'il va, tôt ou tard, infliger. Un autre le croise, lui fait comprendre que ce n'est rien ; le temps qui coule n'a pas prise ni sur son éclat, ni sur ses souvenirs, précieux compagnons.

Alors ils se referment, doucement, accompagnés par les lueurs du jour. Silences. Sourires.

A terre, une bouteille d'alcool et deux verres.


End file.
